1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a protective pad assembly and more particularly to an improved knee or elbow pad assembly for use by off road motorcycle riders and riders of other types of devices and others in which protection against abrasion and the like is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For those involved in off road motorcycle sports, or in-line roller skating or mountain bike riders and cross-country bicycle riders, and others, both adult and children, there exists a need for improved protective padding such as a knee pad and an elbow pad. Conventional knee and elbow pads are a form of protective gear intended to increase the user's safety by minimizing injury on impact. One of the areas most frequently injured due to scrapes and cuts is the knee and the portion of the leg below the knee as well as the elbow and arm between the elbow and wrist.
While knee and elbow pads are described as protecting against injury, it should be understood that the protection is limited and the use of knee or elbow pads does not assure that injury will not occur. In short the use of knee and/or elbow pads is likely to reduce the severity of an injury and to that extent, knee and/or elbow pads are useful as protective gear.
In some cases, riding pants are worn and knee pads are inserted in pockets in the pants. For many reasons, the use of separate knee pads has grown due to problems associated with pads inserted in pockets in riding pants. In some cases, the rider or sportsperson does not wear riding pants due to heat or discomfort or both, but knee protection is still sought and desirable. In the latter case, the knee pads are separate items placed over the knee rather than in a pocket provided in riding pants. It is to these separate knee pads that this invention relates.
Typically such conventional knee pads include an outer hard outer plastic shell portion usually composed of two major parts. The lower part fits over the portion of the leg immediately below the knee and the upper part, normally separate and hinged to the lower part, fits over the knee itself. The lower part is transversely curved so that there is a portion along the outer face of the leg and a portion which encircles a portion of the inner and outer portion of the leg. The joint between the lower and upper portions is an overlapping joint with the lower portion covering the upper portion at its lower extremity. In this way, even if the leg is bent, the knee remains protected as well as the portion immediately below the knee.
The hinge permits movement of the leg below the knee and the lower portion of the shell while still providing protection for the knee itself since the upper portion of the shell remains over the knee. To facilitate this movement in a bending fashion, there is a generally V-shaped space between the bottom side edge of each side of the upper portion and the opposed side edge of the lower portion. In effect the side edges of the lower portion are inclined downwardly while the lower edges of the upper portion are inclined upwardly.
Depending on the style and structure, there is also provided an inner cushion device joined to the outer shell by any one of several different attachment devices each well known. The cushion device is typically in the form of a foam member which extends below the lower end of the lower shell, laterally beyond the side edges of the lower shell and laterally beyond the side of the upper shell. The foam cushion is normally of one piece, about 1/2 inches or so in thickness although this may vary. The portion of the foam member in the region of the upper portion of the lower shell and in the region of the lower portion of the upper shell includes V-shaped spaces generally corresponding to the V-shaped spaces of the outer shells, already described. In one form the foam pad includes a series of spaced slots arranged in vertical orientation and receive tabs from the upper and lower shell to hold the foam in place. Other forms of attachment of the shells to the foam are also known. To secure the knee pad in place, a strap is used on one end of which is hook elements and the other end of which is loop elements, such as that available under the mark VELCRO.
Unfortunately, those involved in riding sports of the type described, neglect to wear knee pads since they are uncomfortable, especially if worn over bare skin. The discomfort arises for many reasons such as odor due to long use, the odor arising because of perspiration absorbed in the foam pad or cushion. It is not uncommon for knee pads to be used for an entire day. If soiled or smelly, it is difficult to clean the foam member since the latter is foam and it is difficult to remove all the moisture once it penetrates the foam.
Other sources of discomfort are the rubbing of the foam member against the skin of the leg or knee or elbow and arm, especially since the foam may not be smooth. Further, dried perspiration which when wetted during subsequent use may create itching or irritation. In addition, perspiration may permit the pad to move or slip relative to the leg and/or knee or elbow and arm.
The effect of the discomfort which results is that many sportspersons avoid the use of knee and/or elbow pads to protect them from certain types of injury. An abrasion of the knee and/or elbow is not only painful but heals with difficulty due to the constant flexure of the knee and/or elbow in normal activities.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for an improved protective pad assembly which overcomes the problems discussed above, which is relatively simple in structure and which may be used as a separate knee and/or elbow pad structure to provide the advantages to be discussed.